thefirefoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog is the main protagonist of The FireFox series as a whole. He is King & Hero Of Mobius, and along with his group of friends, does all he can to protect his home at all coasts, even at his life. He is the son of the famous Queen Aleena, who is currently deceased in the series. Sonic now tries to live up to his mother's name while also avoiding mistakes she'd made along the way. Compared to his series counterpart, Sonic is older, abit more mature and more humble, even developing a emotional side to him due to all the losses and struggles he's gone through. Despite all of this, Sonic remains to have the same basic traits to him, cocky, energetic, and full of life. Background Back in early 2014, before The FireFox was technically a thing, there was another Sonic/Frozen idea that papio had, where Sonic would've taken the role of Elsa and struggle with dark powers. Ultimately, The FireFox became a idea and Sonic took the role of Anna in the original story while Tails took the role of Elsa. However, papio is going to remake the original project, it is unknown what direction will be taken. For a few years, Sonic's Boom design was used, up until early season 2 of The FireFox Adventures, where Sonic's design alongside other characters was altered to a more original look, his design does elements from Boom such as the scarf and bandages, some inspiration also comes from Riders. Appearance Sonic's design does not drastically change from the main series. He still has the long blue quills, emerald green eyes, peach muzzle, arms, stomach, white gloves, and red and white sneakers with a golden buckle. What is different is that he now has bandages around his arms and legs, a brown scarf, stuff burrowed from his Boom design. A red & white vest, and green sun glasses. Since Questionable Determination, Sonic has scars on his forehead, stomach, and shoulder, as well as a ear that's missing due to being shot off. Personality Sonic is a adventurer, he likes to go out running, stopping bad guys, and saving the days. Although, since becoming King, he is now stressed out more, and is more busy with his royal duties, however Sonic doesn't let that get to him. He prefers to be addressed causally, never wearing his wear, never liking being called "Your Majesty". He believes in fighting for his friends and people rather than them fighting for him. Sonic has expressed a huge discomfort in the thought of relationships, as he stated in The Knight Of Sonic. It was confirmed that Sonic was 'asexual' in A Severe Case Of Megalomania. Sonic has matured since his teen years, with the responsibility of being the King on his shoulders now. However, he is emotionally more vulnerable, he tends to break down more easily, and has development a dark side of him that's only unleashed when he loses control of his anger, it has only been unleashed three times in the series total. Sonic is shown to be open minded, he was willing to give Lyric a chance to redeem himself in Kindness To A Heartless, and allowing RJ to become apart of the team. Though Sonic was enraged at Lyric's betrayal in Questionable Determination, but forgave him after Lyric saved his and Seanic's lives. Abilities Sonic is the fastest thing alive, born with super speed inherited by his father. Sonic can break the sound barrier. He also has the ability to spindash and homing attack into objects. Weaknesses Sonic cannot swim, and expresses a deep fear of water as a result. Relationships Sonic is the leader of a team of 8. Sonic puts his friends above himself, and willing to risk his life for them. If he lost one of them, Sonic would feel great pain and shame, even breaking down. They are like a family to him. Tails "Miles" Prower Tails is Sonic's closest friend and right hand man. Tails was brought into Sonic's life at the age of 7, and since then, they've been a unbreakable pair, always willing to assist eachother in a time of need.